Episode 658 (28th May 1991)
Plot Grant notices that Clyde has a good boxing technique and thinks he was a boxer once. Sam asks Phil to talk to Peggy for her, but he refuses to. Grant tells Phil he wants to take Clyde under his wing and try and teach him boxing, but deliberately teach him incorrectly so that when he signs him up for competitions, they win money from bets. Diane and Mark spend the day together. Rachel wants a meeting with Michelle to lay down house rules. Pauline thinks 55 Victoria Road should have a television so that Vicki does not miss out on her favourite shows. Arthur agrees to find one through Phil. Sam asks Hattie to give Ricky a secret note so that they can meet up and spend the evening together, with the intention of it leading to sex. Grant winds Clyde up and extracts information from him about his past in the process. Ricky asks Mark about safe sex, claiming a "friend" wants to know in order to cover-up his intentions; Mark tells him he would be a fool to have unprotected sex. Arthur takes the television over to No.55, where Rachel admits she did not want a television as she does not like them. Michelle offers to get rid of it but Rachel tells her to keep it. Ricky gets in the campervan to meet Sam, but the condoms fall out his pocket as he gets in. Pastor John visits Celestine and Etta, wondering why they have not been to church recently. Michelle invites Sharon over for a meal at No.55. Arthur plans a pub crawl. Pastor John learns Etta has had a termination and tells her to attend church so that their fellow friends can pray for them. Ricky and Sam sit in the campervan together, preparing to have sex. Ricky cannot find the condoms, so they agree to delay having sex until he has more condoms. She suggests they find a hotel to stay in together, so that they can be together. A woman named Gill arrives on the Square in search of Mark. Sharon invites Grant to No.55 for the meal with Michelle and Rachel. Clyde looks for his boxing licence to show Grant. Gill asks questions about Mark and how his health is, concerning Pauline. She leaves before Mark returns, and when he does, Pauline asks of there is anything wrong. Mark reassures her he would tell her if anything was wrong. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Pastor John - Louis Mahoney Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *55 Victoria Road - Living room *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Susanna Dawson as Gill Robinson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant has plans for Clyde's future which he hopes will make them both rich. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,840,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes